Christopher Chamberlain
( /Warlock) |relationships= Madeline Chamberlain (Daughter with Riley) Charlotte Chamberlain (Daughter) Hope Chamberlain (Adopted Daughter) Jessica Chamberlain (Paternal Granddaughter) Jupiter Chamberlain (Paternal Granddaughter) Elizabeth Chamberlain (Paternal Niece) |appearances= Say You Won't Let Go |hair color= Dark Brown |eye color= Blue Gray |height= 6'1" (Feet) 1.85 (Meters) }} Christopher Mattathias Chamberlain is a supporting character of Vengeance. Christopher is the grandfather of Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain, uncle of Elizabeth Chamberlain and the father of Hope Chamberlain. Christopher is the Patriarch of the Chamberlain Family. Early History Throughout Vengeance Series Personality Physical Appearance Christopher is a warlock with the appearance of a man in his thirties. Tall and with an athletic body he has dark blue-gray eyes, and brown hair. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Christopher is regarded to be the most powerful witch of all time. His son noted that he possessed knowledge of magic that nobody could possibly imagine. He was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Jake with ease. Christopher's mental abilities far surpass any Vampire, including the Original Vampires. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Kai that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made Cole think he was suffocating. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a mass of people at once without eye contact. Christopher is described as a cypher who is able to foresee the future. Jake states that Christopher is an expert in patterns, trends and cycles. However, his abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. His abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful. He was also able to locate his niece, Elizabeth, a feat that Charlotte claimed could only be accomplished with the power of a hundred witches. Jake stated that Christopher was able to cloak him from Graysin so powerfully that he was unable to break through his spell. His control over telekinesis was highly advanced. He proved powerful enough to be able to cast a privacy spell without any incantations, something Graysin had a hard time learning and figuring out. He also demonstrated his talent in complicated spells as he performed several different spells in a small amount of time, through chanting and hand gestures. He was able to cause the resurrection spell to ignite in flames by snapping his fingers while keeping Graysin trapped. Another note-worthy spell that he has performed is the one that disempowered any other witch except him in his house. This spell affected even very strong witches, such as Graysin. Following this, he was easily able to completely destroy Graysin's connection between his body and astral form, which resulted in the latter forcibly being sent back to his own body due to the spell being undone, rendering Graysin unconscious. Another impressive feat was Christopher's ability to use healing spells. Even among witches, the ability to use magic to heal wounds is likely to be difficult and magically exhausting as Zander claims it had taken him years to learn, even for a skilled witch as for himself. This eventually culminated in the Life Force Linking spell. After being awakened from his five-year-long slumber, he continued to perform noteworthy feats of channeling magic. Using his own power, augmented through the use of five dark objects, he managed to create two doses of anti-venom, with the venom from the seven werewolf packs and Jake's blood, to counteract Jeffery's Beast Venom. While his magic was amplified he performed one of the most powerful uses of Pain infliction where she impaired a vampire's ability to heal to the point where it fatally wounded him. Another instance was when she attempted to deconstruct Graysin's spell or to breach it with brute magical strength, he chose the latter by channeling Charlotte. He managed to temporarily breach the boundary spell, for mere moments and freed his brother. He continues to excel with channeling as utilized a totem representing the Hollow, in order to channel it and find out what the Hollow was planning to do with his brother and Jeffery. Again, he would channel Zander to break a powerful boundary spell, that with his first attempt was unable to break on his own. Christopher also continues to demonstrate his prowess in locator spells and, though he could not pinpoint him outside the city of Los Angeles, could still sense Jake's presence. Christopher continues to showcase his in-depth knowledge of magic as he was able to develop an enchantment capable of killing Insidious by combining his blood, magic, Jeffery's venom and ashes. He is also well versed in "old magic", as stated by Jacob, when he linked a boundary spell to the beat of his (Christopher's) heart. Christopher casts an illusion spell on Nick and, unlike the previous spell he performed, this glamour spell was physically harmful as the spell took effect. He also devised an intricate spell to disempower and to bind an Acolyte to a small location in order to torture and gain information from him, going as far to break his protection spells and access his mind. He also uniquely used telekinesis to cause cardiac arrest on him (something that proved to be a reversal of fortune). After his temporary death, he used representational magic to reestablish a protection spell around the Abattoir, ensuring that if he died, the spell could persist. Christopher appears to have a wide range of knowledge over many types of magic (i.e. Dark and Sacrificial) and practices (i.e. Representational), both old and conventional forms. He was able to immediately recognize the Hollow's Bone-Bound Boundary spell and knew how to counter it. Christopher also recognized that the Hollow was utilizing a totem that augmented her power. Despite his wide range of knowledge and access to his grimoire collection, he was unable to find a loophole to Graysin's plan of separating the Hollow into his immortal brothers. As Their spell ultimately worked, he remains adamant in remaining in Los Angeles studying the Hollow's magic, searching for a way to reunite his brother. |-|Regent= Christopher was made Regent and accepted by the Ancestors. This allowed him to become the most powerful Ancestral Witch in Los Angeles allowing him to communion with the Ancestors directly, but more importantly a one-time-only access to the totality of Ancestors' power to channel at once. Later, as Regent, he had the power to channel the magic of any Ancestor, though strictly with their permission. He eventually revoked, the Crescent Curse. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= Vampire After becoming a vampire by dying with Elizabeth's blood in his system, he obtained his witch abilities, allowing him to function as a witch-vampire hybrid. Supposedly, it was Christopher's transition into a vampire that led Hectate to realize how powerful witch-vampire hybrids are, implying that Christopher is a very powerful witch. Christopher possesses all the standard powers of an Original Vampire. He does have incredible strength and speed and he does equal his brother and his strength was slightly greater than the rest of his brothers. His speed was greater than Jake and this is seen when Jake could not catch him even with his own speed. He possessed all the standard powers and abilities of one, but to a much greater extent compared to his brothers, likely due to being stronger as a human before he was turned. Unlike most vampires, Christopher has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown often since he was introduced. His vampiric abilities are also stronger, as he doesn't require a daylight ring due to his witch side. However, Christopher's physical strength was seemingly unusually strong even for a witch-vampire hybrid. He was stronger than some vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a group of people at once without eye contact. Christopher is stronger and faster than any vampire and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe. He has strength at least on par with Jake. Witch He also performed a powerful spell on his own for a while and later with Adam that created a focus of magic greater than Hope's magic, in order to attract Hope's unborn daughters. Another unique feat, he was able to create a barrier between him and Jeffery, the newly turned Beast, in order to Nick and Zander. Unlike other boundary spells, this was a non-verbal variant that did not use sigils or the bounds of a room to enact, just a hand sign. Later, created a sigil that allowed him to bind, weaken, and inflict excruciating pain (as to boil the blood) on Jeffery. While restrained he attempted to cast a spell to rip out his heart however, both spells failed due to the intervention of the Ancestors. Weaknesses |-|Witch= Christopher possessed the typical weaknesses of a witch. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= Christopher possess the typical weaknesses an original witch-vampire hybrid. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Christopher is Elizabeth uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Charlotte and Jake decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Christopher was against it at first, he later agreed to it. Jake told Christopher that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Christopher left Los Angeles with Elizabeth and became her guardian; he often told Elizabeth stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Christopher and Elizabeth returned to Los Angeles after Hectate found them. Christopher gave a promise to Charlotte that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlotte doesn't want Jake to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Jessica Chamberlain When Hope believed she was sick from food poisoning, it was revealed by Christopher, that she was pregnant with twins. During Hope's wedding to Adam, Graysin attacked her, killing the twins. Unbeknownst to Graysin, Christopher performed a resurrection spell. Apperances Season One * Say You Won't Let Go Name * The name Christopher is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Christopher is: From the Greek word meaning carrier of Christ, Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher * Mattathias. (rare) A male given name — famously held by: (Christianity, in Luke's genealogy of Christ) The son of Amos and father of Joseph, six-times-great–grandfather of Jesus.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Mattathias * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia Gallery References See also }} ---- }} es:Christopher Chamberlain de:Christopher Chamberlain Category:Vengeance Category:Vengeance Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Protagonists Category:Season One Category:Vengeance TV Series